


You're Charming When You're Delirious

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [13]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, Sick Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Y'all get two fluffy fics today because it's a new episode day and ya girl is terrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon gets sick, and it's Martin's job to take care of him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	You're Charming When You're Delirious

Jon was sick. It wasn’t anything super serious, just a bad cold, but it had kept Jon confined to his bed for two days. Martin had decided to sleep in the guest bedroom until Jon got better, lest he got whatever Jon had, but he would still check up on his husband periodically, bringing food, tea, and more tissues. Jon was incredibly needy when he was sick, and he was quite vocal about what he needed. He was asleep now, though, after having taken a dose of high-strength cold medicine. Martin walked into the room, carrying a tray containing a bowl of soup and a mug of steaming tea. Jon was sprawled on the bed amid a sea of used tissues. Martin set the tray down on the nightstand and used a fresh tissue to avoid coming in contact with the used ones as he threw them into the trash can. When he was done, he shook Jon’s shoulder. Jon slowly opened his eyes, blinking up at Martin. 

“Hey, darling,” Martin said. “How are you feeling?”

“Bad,” Jon declared, his words slurring slightly. “You’re pretty.”

“Am I now?” Martin asked. 

“Yes,” Jon said. “You’re really pretty.”

“Well, thank you, but let’s talk about you,” Martin said. “What feels bad?”

“Everything,” Jon said. “My nose is stuffy, my throat hurts, I’m tired, and I’m cold.” he sneezed into his elbow, and Martin handed him a tissue. 

“Let’s get you another blanket, then,” Martin said, walking over to the closet and pulling out a blanket. 

“I want to sleep with you again,” Jon whined. “I miss you.”

“I know, love,” Martin replied. “I miss you too, but I can’t afford to get sick right now. I’m sorry.” Jon pouted, then yawned. 

“I’m tired,” He said. “I wanna go back to sleep.”

“I brought you some soup and some tea,” Martin said. “You can go back to sleep after you finish those.” Jon sighed dramatically. 

“Alright, fine,” he said. 

“Do you need anything else?” Martin asked. “A book, another pillow, more medicine?”

“A kiss?” Jon suggested hopefully. Martin smiled. 

“Well, I don’t think it’ll be exactly what you’re after, but I think we can arrange something,” he said. He leaned over and kissed the top of Jon’s head. 

“I love you,” he said. “Get better soon.” 

“I love you too,” Jon sighed, picking up the tray.


End file.
